


Promises Broken

by Lire_Casander



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He came because he had no way out of a compromise acquired long before his life turned upside down.<br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Broken

“The woman from the adoption center just called! Said there are two siblings waiting to be adopted! Isn’t it exciting?”

“I thought I was clear about this, Cook.”

“What?”

“Didn’t I tell you that in case _this_ doesn’t work in the end having children is just putting them through a lot of pain?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I just don’t want baggage in case it all blows up.”

“Baggage? Having children is _baggage_? Honestly, Archie?”

“You just don’t listen to me anymore, Cook.”

“Do you want to have children with me? David?”

“Cook—no, I don’t.”


End file.
